Bilbo in the Blossoms
by Chamelaucium
Summary: Hobbit fluff! Young Bilbo is getting ready for his father's birthday party, which turns out to be more eventful than perhaps his parents had planned...


"Bilbo, hold still! You've got to put this on for the party today!"

"But Mama, it's tight. Can't I just wear my old weskit?"

"No, Bilbo. Today you must wear your special waistcoat." Belladonna Baggins was growing impatient with her only son. On most occasions she was proud that he had inherited the Tookish, impetuous nature; today, however, she wished he was more like his father.

"But why? I want to play, not wear this. How am I meant to climb the trees, Mama, if I wear this?"

"Bilbo Baggins, you will _not _be climbing trees today. You have to put on your special waistcoat now because it's Daddy's birthday and he will be upset if you don't. Do you want Daddy to be upset on his birthday, Bilbo?"

Little Bilbo heaved an unusually large sigh for one so small.

"Alright, Mummy. I suppose I'll wear it for Daddy."

"There's my boy!" Belladonna inwardly sighed with relief. The hard part was over; Bilbo never liked dressing up. Now they'd just have to prevent him from knocking anything over or doing anything silly, and the party would be a success.

Slipping the waistcoat over Bilbo's head, she then buttoned it up and tied a little bow-tie around his neck. The waistcoat was a copy of the one Bungo was wearing; perhaps Bilbo has inherited her nature but he was definitely his father's son in looks!

"There, darling. Aren't you just the handsomest hobbit in all of the Shire?" she cooed, turning him round to look at the mirror.

"And you're the prettiest," Bilbo replied, looking up into her eyes and placing a little kiss on her forearm.

Smiling, she stood up and scooped him into her arms. "Come on, lad. Let's go and find Daddy."

* * *

Bungo Baggins stood in the hall of Bag End, anxiously fiddling with his tie. He turned and smiled when he saw his wife and son approaching. He kissed each of them, and then proceeded to continue playing with his tie. Putting Bilbo down, Belladonna shooed her husband's hands away and sorted it herself.

"Honestly, Bungo. It's just a party," she said, pecking him on the cheek. He caught her hands in his and held them close.

"I know, Bell. I just want it all to go smoothly. "

"And it will!" she laughed, extricating her hands. "Trust me!"

Scooping Bilbo up again, she and her husband walked out into the garden where the first guests were arriving.

* * *

Bilbo liked parties; he was always made a fuss of and cooed over by everyone, and he was never short of people willing to indulge him. This occasion was no exception.

He was wandering around the garden with one of his older cousins, Ivy Boffin, who was delighted to spend her time with her darling little cousin. Then Bilbo pointed up to something in the the large apple tree they were standing under, and he gently tugged Ivy's skirt.

" Ivy, can you lift me up? I want to go up." He looked at her pleadingly, his brown eyes large.

She looked around a little guiltily.

"I don't think your Mama wants you to go climbing trees, Bilbo," she replied.

"Oh no, she said it was fine!" Bilbo laughed, and evidently he was convincing enough, as she quickly swept him up and deposited him on the lower branch.

"No higher, alright, Bilbo? "

"Nope," he readily agreed, and he sat for a while swinging his legs in the air and humming.

"Ivy," he soon piped up. "I'm thirsty."

Ivy offered to get him some lemonade, and she turned towards the smial.

As soon as she was looking the other way, Bilbo scrambled further up into the tree. He'd climbed it thousands of times with his Daddy, so he wasn't afraid. Soon he was in the uppermost branches, where the sweet smelling apple blossom was most abundant. He breathed in the heady scent, and was surprised when he heard an exclamation of shock from the ground.

Ivy! He'd quite forgotten all about the lemonade.

He could see his parents, alerted to his disappearance, searching around frantically for him. He saw his mother, a smile on her lips, stop suddenly and turn, and look straight at him.

"Bilbo Baggins," she said, and Bilbo didn't doubt the menacing tone to her voice, "You get out of that tree this instant."

Reluctantly, Bilbo began the slow descent, but halfway down quickly plucked a sprig of blossom. When he reached the bottom, his mother took his hand and didn't let him go for the rest of the day.

* * *

Belladonna and Bungo were getting Bilbo ready for bed later that evening.

"Bilbo, I told you you weren't to go climbing trees." Belladonna chastised her son as she put his nightshirt on him.

" Mama, I didn't just do it-"

"No, Bilbo. You didn't do as I asked."

"But it was for you, Mummy!" Bilbo cried, a smile spreading across his face.

"For me?" She looked warily at Bungo, who shrugged.

"I never saw Daddy give you a mathom, so I got this so he could give it to you, from his birthday. " Bilbo had run to his breeches and rootle through the pocket, where he had hidden the blooms , and now held them out to Bungo.

Bemused, Bungo accepted them, and gave Bilbo a gentle kiss on the forehead before chivvying him into bed and tucking him under the covers.

"You're quite right, Bilbo; I didn't know what to get Mummy. But now I can give her these..."

Bungo softly tucked the flowers into Belladonna's hair, tucked behind her ear. "Now she's the most beautiful hobbit in all four farthings of the Shire," he smiled.

"Mummy knew that already, " Bilbo yawned from the bed.

"Alright, you! Now you get some sleep, Bilbo-lad,' Bungo said, ruffling his son's hair.

Belladonna leant in to give Bilbo a kiss. "Thank you, Bilbo dearest, " she said softly. As she leaned in the flowers brushed the pillow. Bilbo Baggins' dreams were filled with apples and flowers and waistcoats that night.

* * *

_**A/N: Ah, hobbit fluff. The best sort... :P I literally just got this idea when I couldn't sleep, and I ended up writing this... erm. I hope it's not bad!**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
